And Then There Were
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: They all got the same letter, from the same person, telling them the same thing. No one could have predicted what would happen next. Inspired by Agatha Christie's And Then There Were None, and Seth Macfarlane's And Then There Were Fewer. Genres include: Romance,Drama, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Suspense, and Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was just on YouTube and one of the videos recommended for me was called "And Then There Were None." I clicked on it and watched it only to see that it was a movie about a murder mystery. And one of the videos on the sidebar was a Family Guy spoof of it called "And Then There Were Fewer." It was hilarious, just in case you were wondering. But I got struck with inspiration and just had to do this! It's a bit of an AU, but not completely. Thanks to my big sister, Dr. Anthro-Tano, you helped me with this!**

Prologue

Ahsoka watched as the letter slid into her quarters from under the door. For a moment she just stared at it as if it was a baby rancor, but she eventually bent down and picked it up.

The Togruta examined it with her blue eyes. _It looks normal enough,_ she thought. She cautiously opened it with her fingernails, still not knowing what was actually inside the envelope. Outside thunder rattled the temple and rain splattered against the window.

She pulled out the blue paper and unfolded it, revealing the creases in the paper. In golden letters it read:

_Padawan Tano,_

_ I am pleased to invite you to a weekend at my home in your honor; my address will be sent to you soon. I hope you will be able to make it!_

Ahsoka turned the paper over, there was nothing written on the back, and there was no return address, "What the. . ." the Padawan said in disbelief.

She refolded the paper and placed the envelope on her bed. She walked out of her quarters to the one her Master occupied across the hall. She raised her small hand to the door and knocked, "Master?" she called.

The door opened and Anakin appeared, "Hey, Snips."

"Hey, Master," Ahsoka greeted, "Do you know what this is?" the girl asked, holding out the letter to him.

Her Master took it and read it himself. As his eyes darted across the paper his expression became clearly perturbed, "This is weird," he mumbled.

Ahsoka tilted her head, "What's weird, Master?"

"Why don't you come in," Anakin moved aside to let his Padawan by.

Ahsoka turned back to her Master, "So, what's weird?"

Anakin grabbed a blue letter off of his counter and handed it to her, "See for yourself."

Ahsoka took the paper and unfolded it; it said the exact same thing as hers, "What's going on here?" she asked her Master.

Anakin looked up as if deep in thought, "I really don't know."

The Togruta opened her mouth to reply, but Anakin's data pad started to beep. Ahsoka watched as Anakin picked it up, "What does it say?"

"It looks like the address they talked about in the letter," Anakin said skeptically.

Ahsoka took the data pad room her Master and looked at it, "It says it's on Naboo."

"I know," Anakin said.

"We're not going are we?" Ahsoka asked hopefully.

"Well, it's obvious something strange is going on here," Anakin said putting his arms behind his back. "I think we should go."

"What? Why?" Ahsoka asked immediately.

"Come on Ahsoka, we both received the same letter from the same mysterious person most likely. We have to go check it out," Anakin said grinning.

Ahsoka groaned, "I have a bad feeling about this. What if this is a trap?"

Anakin gave his Padawan a shroud grin, "Then we won't live long enough to find out."

Ahsoka shuddered at his complaisant tone; she hated it when he said things like that. "What if other people got the letter?" Ahsoka suddenly realized.

Anakin looked at his Padawan, "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

**Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. It was **_**extremely **_**short, but cut me some slack. I had a bit of an emotional crisis with my cousin, and I'm just now getting back on my feet. Once again thanks to my sister, Dr. Anthro-Tano for all of the support and ideas you give me! Pretty please with a cherry on top review! They mean everything to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long! Had to piece together the final details of this story. Thanks to my big sis! You know who you are ;-) This chapter is pretty short as well, but they will get longer after this. Hope you like it! **

**P.S. This is not an exact interpretation of And Then There Were None (10 Little Indians), it leans slightly more towards And Then There Were Fewer because (SPOILER) not everybody dies. **

Chapter 1

"We're approaching Naboo, Snips," Anakin announced from the pilot seat.

Ahsoka sighed, "Okay, Master." she wasn't exactly 'ecstatic' that he had made her come; she could sense a disturbance in the Force.

The Togruta watched as their ship came out of hyperspace and the planet of Naboo loomed before them. They entered the atmosphere and the lush, green vegetation of Naboo became visible underneath them.

Ahsoka heard her Master mumble to himself as they flew over Naboo's Lake Country and out over open water.

Ahsoka's gaze drifted from the floor of the ship and out the window. She saw something sticking up over the trees on a cliff. Anakin brought the ship around to the other side and she got a good look at the ancient looking mansion. It was big, and windows lined the wood paneling of it. She stood up, "Oh, my God. . ."

Anakin could sense the worry and awe in his Padawan as he looked over at her, "That's where we're heading, Ahsoka."

His Padawan gulped and sat back down, keeping her gaze on the mansion that was getting closer.

Anakin drove the ship closer to the castle-like mansion with skill, and landed in the courtyard just as gracefully.

Ahsoka got up and left the ship immediately, she knew something was up. She looked around outside as Anakin joined her. She frowned, "I don't see anyone—"

She was cut off by a sound coming from above them. They looked up to see another ship. It landed only a few meters away from theirs.

Ahsoka watched with interest, curious as to who would come out. Who she saw was not who she was expecting, "Barriss? Master Luminara? What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked as she got off her ship and ran over to them.

Barriss seemed confused when she saw her, "Ahsoka? What are you doing here?"

Ahsoka crossed her arms, "I got a letter, how about you?"

Barriss looked confused, "I got a letter, too. And so did my Master."

Ahsoka was about to respond when she heard another ship. She and Barriss turned to see what looked like a, Mandalorian ship.

Ahsoka tilted her head in confusion as she walked the hatch open, "Barriss? How many people do you think got that letter?"

Two figures came out of the ship, and Ahsoka wasn't particularly fond of either of them. Pre Vizsla and Bo Katan.

Ahsoka's teeth and fists clenched as she remembered her last encounter with them, not a good memory.

They spotted her as well, and she could tell they weren't any happier to see her. Then they heard another ship, and another, and another, and another.

There were lots of ships crowding the courtyard now. The people coming out of them included Padmé, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Satine, Katooni, Petro, Zatt, Aayla Secura, Kit Fisto, Master Plo, Hondo, Yoda, Windu, Riyo, and. . . Saw and Lux.

Ahsoka squeaked when she saw them and hid behind Barriss, "Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

"Don't. Move." Ahsoka ordered.

Barriss quickly ran away from Ahsoka, exposing her from her hiding place, "Barriss!"

Saw looked over and saw Ahsoka. Ahsoka cursed Barriss under hear breath before walking over to him, "Hey, Commander." he greeted.

Ahsoka gave a small and awkward wave, "Hello."

She saw Lux behind him and he said, "Hey, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka felt a lump in her throat, "Hey, Lux."

Lux smiled at her, and she impulsively smiled back when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Anakin, "Ahsoka, I'm beginning to think you were right."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Of course, _now_ you listen to me."

Anakin sighed, "Well, we're here now."

And with that, they all entered the building.

**Okay, definitely not my best work. But it's building up to the plot. Get ready, because there will be a lot of surprises in this story. Review!**

**P.S. It's my birthday! Finally 14!**


	3. Author's Note

**I know how you guys probably feel right now. See my first update in almost three months and it's an author's note :( If you're anything like me, it's not the best feeling in the world. But I feel I have to say this.**

**I've been on FanFiction for exactly one year (whoo!), and I feel that I have progressed greatly as a writer. I will not be quitting FanFiction, so I will stick around as long as I can.**

**The reason I haven't been updating so much is because I'm so busy. I live in Texas (South Carolina is where I was born), and we have here what is called the STAAR test (state of Texas assessments of academic readiness). It is extremely hard, and I've got the science test on Wednesday and the history test on Thursday (and my algebra STAAR on May 7****th**** or something like that). I am cram studying for all of that, and I am starting high school this fall. I have had to fill out so many forms for things like college degrees and high school diplomas.**

**I'm reaching the end of the school year, so my teachers are throwing so much work at me (I have to memorize the Gettysburg Address by May 10****th**** and I haven't even started yet).**

**And in addition to all of that, my computer broke at the beginning of March and just got fixed. I lost most of my documents :( **

**I am so thankful to have my sister helping me through all of this (SFLAF!)**

**In conclusion, I am sad to say that I may not update anything for awhile :( And it is with a heavy heart that I will not be accepting any more requests for awhile…**

**But before you get all sad and get mad at me, I am offering a very rare opportunity.**

**If you PM me by this Friday, I will give you a spoiler for one of my stories. You can have a spoiler for one of my existing stories (such as Glowing Temptation) a story that you know I will create (like the sequel to Friends and Family: Where We Left Off), or one of my story ideas. **

**Offer ends midnight on Friday, so if you want a spoiler, PM me. The clock is ticking ;-)**


End file.
